


Rumors

by meliapis



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Mostly Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliapis/pseuds/meliapis
Summary: You knew how it felt to be a stranger to the majority of the population, so when you saw him doing his best to talk to those around him and socialize despite his embarrassing start, you knew you just had to befriend him.





	Rumors

Sure, it was a _bit_ funny to hear the new student's dad force him into announcing his familial love in front of the school, but you found it more endearing than anything else. Too bad it made him the laughingstock of the entire student body.

You knew how it felt to be a stranger to the majority of the population, so when you saw him doing his best to talk to those around him and socialize despite his embarrassing start, you knew you just had to befriend him.

"You're shoes are untied."

"Yeah... It's a choice," he murmured after the brunette, shrugging helplessly.

"Cute choice," you chirped, surprising the living daylights out of him. Swiveling his head around, he found you standing a foot away. "Hazardous, but cute."

A grin pulled at the corner of his lips and you quickly slid your textbooks into one arm to offer your hand in greeting. Giving your name, his warm hand clasped yours.

"Miles Morales," he responded and you hummed, squinting your eyes. "What?"

"Well, for one, your name is an alliteration which is cool and easier to remember."

It was evident he was very confused by your inspective stare. "And the other?"

"I've seen your tags around the city. They're nice." Amused by his eyes widening, you huffed.

"Whoa, really?"

"Yeah, I mean, they're on like every other street—"

"No, like," he glanced away, fixing his backpack straps on his lean shoulders, "you really think they're nice?"

You smiled, nodding. "Yeah, I do."

With the way his eyes lit up you found it was easy to like the new kid. The two of you had a few classes together, it turned out. Somehow, he ended up being late to your quantum physics lecture rendering him the main focus of the class when the teacher called him out.

"...Maybe you're all just early," he excused, earning himself a pity laugh from someone seated in desk on the next row over. You turned to find a blonde there, laidback in her appearance.

"Sorry, it was just _so_ quiet," she said with a roll of her eyes. Miles was told to take his seat. You waved him over into the empty chair next to you at the edge of the row. Unfortunately, he was right next to the girl who'd spoken up before.

"I thought it was funny," you murmured as he settled in.

"I didn't hear you laughing," he grumbled, but his smile revealed he wasn't in the least bit hurt.

As the teacher walked by you went back to focusing on the video. Whispering told you Miles had yet to do so. The blonde had apparently liked his joke or so you picked up from the muted conversation. It was cut off abruptly as the teacher hushed them.

"Do you know her?" he asked you.

"No. I've never seen her in this class before. She must be new," you surmised. He hummed in contemplation and you found yourself paying attention to his facial features more than the lesson for the rest of that class.

And why he cared so much about the new girl.

When the hair fiasco goes down the next day with whats-her-face, you wait outside the nurse's office, worried. It seemed like one big accident, but all the rumors were making Miles out to be some weirdo who didn't know how to keep his hands to himself. You hadn't known him long, so it wasn't like you could defend him, but you refused to believe he was a bad guy.

Upon seeing him exit the infirmary, you approached warily.

"Hey, are you okay?"

He seemed to tense up at your arrival, sweat coating his forehead as if he'd run a marathon. "Please tell me you didn't see any of that."

"I...didn't see any of that?" Your tone is anything but believable.

He groaned, walking away from you with his head down. The whispers and laughs that followed didn't help the stress rolling off him in waves.

"Hey, it was just an accident. Don't worry about it," you called after him. He didn't seem to be listening. "Miles!"

Before you could reach him a teacher was standing in his way, stating he'd caught him sneaking out last night. Miles gaped like a fish out of water.

"Who's Miles?" he questioned dumbly.

Your eyebrows rose in shock of the horrible evade tactic. Before you knew it, Miles was taking off down the hall with a teacher on his heels and you were left in confusion.

Maybe he was a bit more of a troublemaker than you'd first thought.

In the few days that followed, you didn't hear from your new friend all that much. It put you in a bad mood, to say the least, and it didn't help that Gwanda (or whatever her name was) wasn't around either. Your fellow classmates said they were playing hooky together and it just got worse as time went on.

Suddenly, you began to realize you really didn't like the idea of them together. Did a crush develop that quickly? When did you even start _liking_ Miles? You'd only know him for two days!

Rolling over on your stiff, dorm-issued mattress you screamed into your pillow to rid yourself of the irritation build-up. Being a teenager with befuddling emotions sucked.

A knock on your door had you sighing. Your roommate must've forgotten their key again. Forcing yourself out of bed, you stumbled over to the door to unlock it.

"You should really learn to keep up with your—" You're quick to cut yourself off as you open up to the sight Miles. He grins nervously, hands fidgeting at his sides as he looks left to right.

"Hey..." he begins, unsure.

"Oh, you're back?" You wish you hadn't sounded so dead when you asked. It made him wince, in turn making your heartache out of guilt.

"Yeah, sorry. Stuff came up and..." He waved a hand over his shoulder as if it was too much to explain. "Anyway, I wanted to say I was sorry since I kind of blew you off the other day after the hair thing with Gwen."

"I thought it was Gwanda?" you murmured, eyebrow raised.

"Me too," he chuckled, scratching at the back of his head as he looked at the ground.

"Well, apology accepted, I guess?" This entire conversation was weird. You were weird. Why weren't you being nicer? He'd been gone and you missed him and this was how you were acting?

"Are you okay?" The question held a tinge a fear when he asked. You shook your head.

"Just rumors getting to me," you scoffed.

His brow furrowed. "What rumors?"

"Nothing," you laughed, shrugging. "I'm just glad you're back, Miles. You're kind of the only friend I have here..."

"No, seriously? But you're so cool and—" he sucked in a breath, "and smart!"

You pursed your lips at him in suspicion. "What were you going to say before that?"

"Nothing!"

"You know, your shoulders tense up when you lie."

"What—no they don't!"

"Alright then, let's test it," you dared, leaning forward through the doorway. "Do like that Gwen girl?"

His golden eyes were blown wide. "Where did _that_ come from?"

"You're avoiding the question and your shoulders are still tensed up."

"Gwen's nice. I like her, I guess." He fumbled over his words. "Not like, _like_ like, but—yeah."

You frowned. "Then what was with the hair pulling?"

"My hand got stuck!"

"Sure," you droned, not hearing it. "I'm gonna close the door now."

" _Waitwait_ —I was trying out the shoulder touch, okay?! My hand got stuck, I'm serious!"

You inched the door open, eyes slim in disbelief. "Shoulder touch?"

"Listen," he breathed, resting a hand on the doorframe as he kept his eyes on your sock-clad feet, "I wanted to seem cool around you and my uncle was giving me some advice, you know? And I thought I should test it out first and—"

"Miles," you said softly, finally gaining his attention.

"Yeah?" he whispered.

"You...wanna get a bite to eat together or something?"

His eyes lit up again and your heart skipped a beat.

It didn't look like this crush of yours was going to go away anytime soon.

 


End file.
